Dark Magic
' '''Dark Magic '''also known as '''Black Magic', is a form of witchcraft that draws on malevolent powers, and may be used for dark purposes that deliberately cause harm in some way (e.g. to injure or kill, to cause destruction or misfortune, or for personal gain without regard to harmful consequences). In popular usage, the term "dark magic" is often used to describe any form of magic that goes against the balance of nature. TV Series Dark Magic has been referred to by Esther Mikaelson when she used it in the The Immortality Spell to turn Alaric into an Enhanced Original, as she says that she is "tapping into it" again. It is also referred to by Abby when she gives Bonnie the spell to desiccate a vampire. It can also be assumed that when Bonnie stopped Jeremy's heart (and subsequently Klaus') when the black veins climbed for her fingertips to her chin before receding. This can also be assumed to be the motivation behind Bonnie's spell to switch the spirit of Klaus into Tyler, resulting in the survival of both. She says that she is doing "what she wants." In Growing Pains, Bonnie again used dark magic to try to save Elena from being a vampire, but is interrupted by her grandmother. Shortly after that, Bonnie is forced to use dark magic again to return Niklaus to his body, in the process, Sheila suffers the consequences, and is consumed by dark magic, as Bonnie's punishment by the Spirits for using such magic in the first place. Soon, a new form of mysterious magic is introduced under the name of Expression. It is quickly discovered that expression is in fact darker than dark magic, as it's direct source is a sacrifice of 12 humans. In Graduation, Bonnie decides to bring Jeremy back from the dead, under the impression that expression solely won't work, therefore, Bonnie calls upon the Spirits, channels powerful dark magic and combines the two with expression, doing something no witch has ever done. Such a mix of opposing sides creates a strong energy which proves itself too powerful for Bonnie's body to handle, therefore, she dies in the process. Dark Witches Various dark witches appeared throughout the show. The name refers to all witches who tapped into dark magic, either to perform something they can't with traditional magic or those who decide to turn to the dark side completely. One of the most notable examples of the former reason was with the great witch Esther Mikaelson, who seeks to make her children immortal. She originally wanted to perform this with Spirit Magic, though as they saw the spell as an abomination, she was forced to tap into dark magic to enact the spell. Most of these witches originally served to the Spirits and nature, though due to certain circumstances in their lives, they were forced to turn to dark magic. *[[Dahlia|'Dahlia']]- Esther's older sister, a powerful and deadly witch, who even commanded Esther's fear. * Esther Mikaelson - One of the first dark witches to appear in the show and one of the most powerful. It is known that she tapped into dark magic occasionally, though the most powerful spell she performed with it was, no-doubt the immortality spell on her children. *'Celeste Dubois' - Celeste is a famous dark witch born in the coven of New Orleans 200 years ago. Upon her death, she used dark magic to continue on living in bodies of different witches throughout the next 2 centuries. Her black magic was strong enough for her to be able to jack a powerful ritual, such as The Harvest. *'Valerie LaMarche' - Valerie was a witch born in the early 1900's. While not much is known about her, it is known that she was power-thirsty enough to turn to dark magic to gain the power to seek. Though, she was not a practitioner of regular black magic, instead she seeked to tap into a magic much more darker, called Expression, to the point where she used lies to convince a vampire to kill 12 humans for her. *'Maddox' - Maddox was a witch who turned his back on the Spirits, seeing as he served Klaus and tapped into dark magic to transport his soul into the body of Alaric Saltzman. *'Greta Martin' - Greta, like Maddox turned her back on her duties as a witch and even openly admitted she served only to Klaus, not nature or the Spirits. *'Bonnie Bennett' - She was a powerful witch who tapped into dark magic in order to save her friends. The first time Bonnie used it was when she planned on desiccating Alaric, only she did so to Klaus instead. Soon after, in order to save her friends from death, she placed Klaus' soul into Tyler's body and turned her back on nature and the Spirits, claiming that they don't get to command her anymore. She then used dark magic again to reconstruct Klaus' burned body and later, to return him to his body. Also, she used dark magic to kill herself, travel to the other side and try to save Elena from becoming a vampire, though her Grams stopped her. All of this led to her being punished by the Spirits severely, who took their anger out on her Grams. Later, Bonnie tapped into dark magic again, when she mixed it with Spirit magic and expression to bring back Jeremy, though her body couldn't handle three different, opposing magics and gave out, therefore she died, partly from using dark magic. Spells Classified as Dark Magic *'Resurrection Spell' - (Used by Bonnie Bennett) Magic used to bring the deceased back to life. Requires sacrificing another life, or channeling a large amount of power. *'Desiccation Spell' - (Used by Abby and Bonnie Bennett) Used to stop the heart of a living (or undead) being. Requires stopping the hearts of both a vampire and human simultaneously. *'The Immortality Spell' - (Used by Esther) Used to create Original Vampires. It requires the blood of the living doppelgänger, and presumably other unknown ingredients. *'Breaking Hybrid Curse' - (Used by Greta Martin) The Hybrid Curse was put in place to prevent new hybrids from existing, as they are seen as an abomination of nature. When the curse is broken, new hybrids can be created. Requires sacrifice of the Moonstone, a werewolf, a vampire, and the Petrova doppelgänger. *'Transference Spell' - (Used by Bonnie Bennett and Maddox) Transfers a person's soul from their original body to another host body. It seems that both the host body and the transfer body must be alive (or undead) and cannot work if either body is destroyed. It is unknown what happens to the soul of the body being possessed during the possession. Also allows to bypass invitation barriers. The requirements are unknown, though it is hinted it requires blood from both bodies. * Fertility Spell - (Used by Dahlia) used to grant someone who is barren the ability to have children Trivia *Dark Magic is the least used form of magic * Dark magic appears to have psychological side effects on those who use it * It appears that dark magic can be used with no consequences with training, as Esther, a well practiced witch, was able to use it with no consequences, whereas Bonnie, who delved right in, began experiencing side effects * Kemiya is a subsection of Dark Magic. Videos Category:Witchcraft